So Close
by aleex criss
Summary: Kurt es un chico con sueños y expectativas, Blaine es alguien a quien le interesa ser popular, los 2 guardan un secreto...estan enamorados el uno del otro...como lo afrontaran?


**Nueva Historia Klaine! 3ra historia EN LA VIDA, apesta pero tengo muchas ideas y quisiera plasmarlas de cualquier modo :P den review y diganme que les parecio si? basada en la cancion "So Close" de Jennette McCurdy :D disfruten!**

A veces, nos enamoramos de las personas que no deberíamos, cuando eso pasa lo que alguien busca es la felicidad de esa persona verdad? Claro que así mismo debemos buscar esa felicidad para nosotros mismos y lo egoísta puede salir a relucir debido a eso, soy Kurt Hummel y esta es la historia de como me enamore de alguien prohibido.

Tengo 16 años y estoy en segundo año en la preparatoria McKinley en Lima, Ohio, uno de los estados mas conservadores de los estados unidos, yo soy el típico chico gay al cual se le puede decir "estereotipo" me gusta la moda y mucha de la ropa que visto esta confeccionada por mi, AMO los musicales de Broadway y por supuesto me encanta cantar, de hecho estoy en el club glee de la escuela "Nuevas Direcciones" no me juzguen por el nombre, lo invento el Sr. Schue que es nuestro profesor, mi meta en la vida es ser un actor en Broadway y si esto no es posible siempre puedo optar por el mundo de la moda ¿verdad?

Asistir a McKinley no es nada fácil, existen los típicos atletas homofóbicos que son demasiado cobardes para salir del closet y es por eso que tienen que agarrar al chico gay para desquitarse, así es…yo lamentablemente sufro de bullying, mas que nada por el neandertal principal…Dave Karofsky y claro su amigo Blaine Anderson…ya estoy acostumbrado a los baños de granizado y los azotes en los casilleros así que ese no es el problema mas grande…mi GRAN problema es que estoy enamorado de Blaine, que puedo decir? Soy patético lo se pero déjenme contarles la historia, es tan patética como mi crush con Blaine pero se que me entenderán.

Todo empezó en el primer año, yo era alguien muy tímido y aun no salía del closet, conocí a mis amigos del club glee y con ellos me fui dando cuenta de quien era yo realmente, Mercedes Jones se volvió una de mis mejores amigas, ella es de raza afro-americana y tiene una actitud que me encanta porque a ella no le importa lo que piensen los demás, cuando el club glee inicio tan solo éramos 5 personas, Artie un chico muy noble en silla de ruedas, al parecer tuvo un accidente de pequeño, Tina una chica asiática que fingía ser tartamuda…por supuesto ella nos confeso que tan solo lo fingía ya que era muy tímida para hablar con la gente, Mercedes que ya la conocen por supuesto y la infamosisima Rachel Berry, ella es todo un personaje, SI es muy talentosa y su voz es una en un millón…pero al igual que talentosa, es MOLESTA porque cree que puede manejar a todo mundo a su antojo y ella piensa que solo estamos allí para hacerle coros, lo cual me molesta mucho porque se que soy igual o mejor que ella, como sea...mi crush por Blaine inicio el 2do día de clases en McKinley, yo iba camino hacia mi casillero cuando de repente sentí que alguien me empujaba hacia ellos con fuerza

-Hazte a un lado marica!- me grito el chico que me empujo, era alto y de complexión robusta, con cara de pocos amigos por supuesto, pero no era el quien llamo mi atención…era el chico que lo acompañaba y dirán ¿Por qué el? Ah bueno pues el intento detener al neandertal que me empujo

-Calma tu temperamento amigo! Déjalo en paz, no te ha hecho nada- dijo el chico que era atlético, un poco bajo para su edad y tenia el cabello rizado…oh! Era de ensueño y esos ojos color avellana, no pude evitar mirarlo y suspirar cual chica adolescente enamorada de su artista favorito.

El chico y el neandertal se fueron y puedo jurar que el chico de ensueño volteo y me sonrió pero tan solo puedo sospechar, no se si fue un invento de mi subconsciente enamorado.

Los días pasaron y yo buscaba con la mirada a el chico de ensueño, gracias a mis dotes de CSI pude investigar que su nombre era Blaine Anderson, ya podía imaginar nuestros nombres juntos, Anderson-Hummel, Hummel-Anderson…que mas da, se escucha genial…seguía soñando despierto cuando sentí que alguien volvía a empujarme contra los casilleros.

-Adiós hadita!- por supuesto, Dave neandertal Karofsky con su dosis diaria de homofobia, acompañado de Blaine, el cual me sorprendía que no me molestara también, justo cuando me disponía a suspirar allí estaba, no era un sueño…Blaine volteaba hacia mi y sonreía a manera de disculpa, esperen…era eso un guiño?

Será que el destino juega con mi mente?


End file.
